WolfGirl Revisied 2012
by Japankid
Summary: She's back! : Ry, revisied and up to date. mistakes fixed and more plot. I have finally started to write my revision. Pls R&R and enjoy her as she was suppoused to be. With a better kick ass plot! KA-POW from: JK
1. Prologue

Wolf Girl Revised 2012

By: Japan Kid

Prologue

He was coming. Her feet were heavy and her head was bleeding. The blood seemed like a never ending river, sliding down her young cheeks. She was gasping for the oxygen that her lungs so desperately craved. The pain was just too much but she had to keep running.

He was coming.

Then fire, it surrounded her in a circle of heat. The pain had sky rocketed to something beyond imaginable. The pain was at only one spot, on the back of her right shoulder.

The pain, the horrible pain. That was all that she could focus on as her skin seemed to melt away.

"DIE!" Said a man with malice.

Ry awoke, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her right shoulder, burning.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The Team from Hell

Ry was sitting upright in her bed, panting. Beads of sweat were slowly dripping down from her brow. It was as if she really had run from whoever that was.

Ry gripped the back of her right shoulder, it was burning intensely.

"Why?" thought Ry as her breathing returned to normal. "Why do I keep having the same dream? Ever since I was found at the front of the village half dead, it has always been the same."

Ry growled with impatience. "Is this something from my past?" thought Ry, as she cautiously got out of bed, "or is this just my mind trying to tell me something?"

Ry sighed, and walked over to her full length mirror. Her life had started when she was only eight years old. Her earliest memory was waking up in the hospital, the third hokage standing next to her, asking questions that she couldn't answer.

They had informed her that she was found with massive injuries to the head and shoulder, including deadly burns. Ry continued to look at her reflection, her breathing now calm.

Her hair is long and chestnut brown with black highlights. She was a bit tan from the training she does alone. On her hands were black gloves and she was currently wearing shorts and a tank top. The thing that stood out from everyone was her ears. Long brown wolf ears stood at the top of her head, turning and moving at simple sounds. Fangs were in her mouth, sharp but not too deadly unless she was really hungry. Her long brown wolf tail however was limp at the moment, imitating Ry's tired mood. Her eyes however were an electrifying green that seemed to strike anyone with fear when she was mad.

Ry stared at her reflection, oh how she would love to just walk out and just sit in the sun but that was not a possibility. Ry remembers the promise that she had made to the third hokage.

_Flash back_

"_Little one, you must keep your ear and tail hidden from the other children." _

"_But why?"_

"_Because they are special and we do not want anyone to steal them."_

_End of Flash Back_

Ry smirked as she turned to examine her tail. 5 years later and she knows better. She knows that she nothing but special. She was beyond normal. As the burning sensation subsided Ry looked at the back of her right shoulder, there was her burning mark of a black paw print. Ry had complicated multiples reasons for this mark but her dream tells her all to well. Something horrific created this mark. Maybe something horrific created her.

A few hours later Ry was leaving her dingy apartment wearing a black short sleeved shirt, sky blue shorts and black ninja boots. On her head was a black knit hat, her claws were safe in her gloves and around her neck was a shiny new headband with the leaf symbol. No ears, no tail. To anyone else she looked like any other genin.

Ry locked her apartment door and off she went, to discover what her future was going to hold.

At the Ninja Academy, Ry sat. Her mind wondering. Everyone was here. None of them really mattered. Then Iruka Sensei started to speak.

"Alright everyone. Congratulations on passing your exams. Now it is time for you to be in your teams with a jounin leader. All of the teams have already been decided on how well you did on your exams."

Ry sighed with annoyance, she just wanted to be alone.

Iruka Sensei started naming off the teams. Ry just continued to stare off into space.

"Alright team 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ry."

Ry immediately jerked her head. "What?" The whole room mummered with whispers.

"Iruka Sensei!" demanded a young blonde boy with ocean blue eyes. "Why four?"

"Because Naruto your score was so bad we had to put two of the best students of the year into your team to help you. Sasuke and Ry are both of the highest rank."

Ry groaned with impatience, "you have got to be joking." She thought, looking at the boy called Naruto. "What makes you think I am going to help that?"

Thirty minutes later Ry was groaning again. She and her "team" were all waiting for their new sensei. Ry had watched her teammates during the lunch break and she was not pleased. As she stared tiredly at the black board, a face popped out of no where, noses touching. Ry was being glared mercilessly by Sakura.

A pink haired girl, wearing a red sort of dress/tunic was glaring at Ry with mean sea green eyes. A much lighter green color then Ry's.

"You better stay away from Sasuke!" Sakura said, glaring daggers at Ry.

"Of course." Thought Ry as she rolled her eyes at Sakura, "That's all the pink bimbo will talk about." Ry turned to her right and there he sat, Sasuke Uchiha. His hair was spiky black with his headband around his head and he had black coal eyes. All the girls were after him, except for Ry. She just didn't see why he was just so special.

Ry turned back to look at Sakura. "Why are you so worried? You know I don't like him so I just recommend you stop talking." And with that Ry stopped the conversation.

"Alright!" hollered Naruto, placing his hand on Ry's right shoulder. Ry immediately jumped a mile away.

Naruto shuddered under Ry's death glare. "Don't ever touch me, got it?"

With that Naruto stayed ten feet away from Ry.

After a while Naruto started to get bored. Placing a black board eraser on the top of the door, he hoped to prank the new Sensei, who was late. Sasuke and Sakura immediately started attacking Naruto saying no way would it work but Ry just sat there, waiting.

The new Sensei fell for the trap but that wasn't the only surprise for Ry. Her new Sensei was the man who had given her the name Ry.

"Oh great," thought Ry miserably "The worst team in history has been assembled."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Haunted

Ry ignored Kakashi Sensei as he talked. She leaned against the roof railing, ignoring everyone around her. Ry then heard Kakashi calling her name.

"My names Ry, I hate people. I have no past and I have no future. Can I go home now?" demanded Ry, turning to look at the cool, emotionless face of her new Sensei.

"Sure, everyone can go home, but remember to meet me at the training grounds tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you will throw up."

Ry did everything in her power to get as far away from that ANBU, Jounin, whatever he was. As Ry turned corner after corner, her mind started to remember the day she had first meet Kakashi Sensei.

_Flash Back_

_As the sun went slowly down past the hills, two figures were sitting on the top of the hospital roof top._

"_The old man told me you were the one that found me." Said the small eight year old child, covered in bandages. "Can you…"_

"_I am sorry but there was nothing to identify you." Said the man, his ANBU mask only on a side part of his face._

"_I wasn't going to ask you that." Giggled the little girl. "I just wanted to know what your name was so I could thank you properly." However, the news that he found nothing caused her wolf ears to droop._

"_Kakashi and yours?"_

"_I don't know." Said the girl, with no trace of tears. "I am….. Nobody."_

"_No your not." Said Kakashi confidently. "If you were nobody you couldn't be the Ray of sunshine that I hear about from the nurses. There raving about how you always seem to have a smile on your face."_

"_Oh theirs my name." joked the girl sarcastically. "Ray of sunshine. Let's see how that works on papers"_

"_Well, let's see." Thought Kakashi, his thumb against his chin, thinking deeply. "Well, we could call you Sunshine."_

_The girl shook with disapproval._

_Thinking hard again Kakashi spoke thoughtfully, "Well, Ray isn't so great either, but I think if we just took out the a."_

"_Ry?" said the girl, thinking too._

"_Yes!" Exclaimed Kakashi, "That sounds perfect!"_

_End of Flash Back_

Ry entered her apartment, tired and grumpy. She had thought that Kakashi might have been willing to adopt her but that was the last time that she saw him, until now. Sadly, no one wanted her so she was alone. Not even her memories could help her for she had none but when she awoke in the hospital bed.

Anger built up quickly and with frustration Ry kicked her couch with pure force. It shattered in half. There was no point in going to bed, that dream will just come back. Angrily she picked up her bag that she had dropped on the floor and left the apartment.


End file.
